destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadence
|car=1996 Opel/Vauxhall Calibra |number=#16 |pre=Formula 4500, Black Fire Racing Team, FODA, Formula 2000, F3 |threewords=Cruel, Quiet, Dangerous |likes= |dislikes=Mako (main), Danni Brennan }} Cadence is a playable character in . Description He drives a 1996 Opel/Vauxhall Calibra, and his car number is #16. Plot Cadence is an extreme sports addict, thrill seeker and has a deep passion for high stakes crash sports. He is never happier than when he's burning up the DD track with an opponent in his sights. Not worried about winning, all he lives for is inflicting pain. He started racing on snowmobiles and eventually made it to Formula 4500 in his mid-teens and he showed an aggressive nature that promised potentiality, but because he was in it for the crashes, Cadence was eventually forced into the Black Fire Racing Team in FODA. Danni Brennan's arrogance and skill annoys him, as does Mako's ability to shrung off his attacks. They're gonna pay. A sullen, unfriendly character, Cadence doesn’t like a lot of people, but he likes hurting people a lot... Every since he was a kid, racing snow-mobiles with his ‘friends’, he got the biggest kicks not from winning, but injuring somebody – even himself. By the time he was a teenager, he was an endorphin junkie – always pursuing extreme sports to their most dangerous levels, and never happy unless he was in pain, or hurting somebody else. His motor sport career started at 16 in Formula 2000, before moving onto touring cars and the Italian F3 championship – even then his reputation as a racing liability was burgeoning. Too may crashes marred an aggressive talent, and by the end of the season he was told to move on… Next came Japanese Formula 3, but he was dropped by his team for causing four consecutive first corner pile-ups – and getting a kick out of them all. Having laughed out loud when the last of these pile-ups broke the neck of promising rookie Hideki Shinichi, Cadence was labelled a “monster” by his boss, and the pit lane mechanics accommodated Cadence’s twisted appetite for pain by beating him to within an inch of his life. To this day, Cadence maintains that this beating was ‘the best damn experience of my life…’ As seems almost inevitable, Cadence turned up next in the FDA. Black Fire Racing’s boss, Bob Blackwell, saw through Cadence’s peculiarities to see quite a talented young racer – and his appetite for destruction was, frankly, a bonus. So now Cadence gets his kicks in DD racing, putting lives at risk – and getting paid for it. For every racer, your biggest rival is your team-mate, and this holds true for Cadence. He isn’t happy unless he’s beaten team-mate Danni Brennan, or hurt him badly. His greatest rival, however, is Mako. Cadence's first season saw him take out Mako in all DD events bar one – and Mako, always one to bear a grudge, isn’t going to let that lie. Mako’s tenacity and Cadence’s destructive tendencies ensure that DD fans are in for a treat, because there’s nothing better than a grudge match that’s only a wheel turn away from being a death match… Ending Having won the DD title, Cadence's extreme rivalry with Mako escalated to the stage where only one of them was going to walk away in one piece... Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas